Accomplishing the aims outlined within this application necessitates a well-defined and effective Administrative Core that supports the activities of the proposed Center of Excellence. Therefore, the Administrative Core has developed an organizational structure (Figure A) that is conducive to maximizing scientific merit, facilitating cohesion of various programmatic components, ensuring compliance with ethical standards, and encouraging accountability, collaboration, and collegiality. Central to the fluidity, effectiveness, and efficiency of the Administrative Core is sound, experienced leadership. The Leaders of this Core have proven leadership and administrative skills that promote the effective development of the proposed Center. Specifically, the organizational structure (Figure A) includes executive direction by Dr. Stephen Klasko (USF), Dr. William S. Dalton (Moffitt) and Dr. Judy Genshaft (USF) and management by the CHD-COE: 1) Directors, 2) Associate Directors, 3) Core Leaders, 4) Community Director, 5) Center Coordinator, 6) External Advisory Board (EAB), 7) Internal Scientific Advisory Committee (ISAC), and 8) Community Advisory Board (CAB). Additionally, a Steering Committee will be formed which consists of the Co-Pis/Co-Directors, Associate Directors, Community Director, Center Coordinator, Project Pis, Core Leaders, and administrative staff. Thus, both within and outside of the institutions, the proposed Center has the appropriate linkages to enhance its multiple interactions and to achieve its goals and objectives. The specific roles, responsibilities, and expertise of the individual leaders and governing bodies are elaborated upon subsequently in Sections A and B of this Administrative Core description. Ala. Community Director - Leslene Gordon, PhD, RD A novel component of this application will be the addition of a Community-level Director for the Center. This community member will be included as a part of the overall administration of the Center. She will work very closely with the Directors, Associate Directors, Core Leaders and the Center Coordinator in all aspects of the Center management;and will have an equal voice in the overall management of the Center.